


Subtle Intrusion

by andrea_deer



Series: Comment Fics / Drabbles / Tiny Stuff [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Prompt Fill, coming out to friends, getting caught, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> Marvel Cinematic Universe, Phil Coulson/Clint Barton, <i>the first time someone walked in on them</i> (<a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/729009.html?thread=96175793#t96175793">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Intrusion

They're generally very careful and capable of keeping quiet if there's a need for that, but the thing is, they're also very professional.

Well, one of them is very professional. Enough for the both of them. And then some.

It's not even that it would be such a horrible thing to get caught, but when one baby-sits the Avengers on daily basis, one learns not to let them in too close. That kills any and all chances of them ever listening.

And by "them", Phil mostly means Tony Stark, but there's no way someone would walk in on them and Tony Stark would not find out and it's better to be safe than sorry.

Still, the time is always short and missions long, and not everything is about sex.

The first time someone walks in on them being _them_ and not the professionals they're paid to be, it's Thor and they're eating lunch. Sitting close together, having a small picnic on one of the top roofs. Clint appreciates the view, Phil appreciates a small break to finally eat something tasteful. They sit close together, talking and smiling lazily at each other, and Thor can be pretty oblivious, but there are limits.

(He even manages not to make too much noise as he backs out of the whole scene. They let him believe he went unnoticed.)

The first time they're walked in on during a date, it's Phil's birthday. Of course, they can - and did - post-pone the actual celebration, but still Clint wanted to do something. So, they're sitting in Phil's office, they've just finished talking about reports and Clint quickly slid into Phil's personal space - really liking how the other man just let him - and pressed a quick kiss to his mouth, sliding a birthday card into the pocket of the man's suit.

They both pretend they do not hear Steve hurriedly closing the door, before knocking loudly and properly. (And Phil most certainly does not blush, but he might be smiling a bit less officially than usual.)

The first time they were walked in on, while staying at each other's apartment, it was in Clint's flat and they're still not sure if Bruce really noticed. He was either that unaffected by it or that used to people crashing at their co-worker's places that he had absolutely no reaction.

(Clint actually suspected Bruce's calming tricks went too far, but he was willing to admit it was the prefered outcome in comparison to coming out to Hulk.)

The first time they were walked in on, when they were not fully clothed, of course it had to be Stark.

Literally everyone else would actually focus on the blood that was covering them or the fact that Phil clearly just got stabbed and that was the main reason for his shirt to be off. Stark clearly decided that Clint's hand moving soothingly over Phil's back as he was putting the final touches on the wound dressing was far more interesting.

(He acted shocked and betrayed, when no one else seemed surprised and he learned that they kept him in the dark.)

The first time somebody actually walked in on them having sex happened before all of those situations. It was the first time they've had sex and they were a bit too desperate and needy to care about the mission they've just finished or any possible witnesses, but they were still on high alert after the mission and would notice a less subtle intrusion.

Natasha however was never unsubtle.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come talk to me/prompt me at [tumblr](http://lordnochybaty.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Also, I am looking for a beta. Either for any specific posted fic, or one time kind of deal with a future fic or something more permanent. If you'd be interested - feel free to message me on tumblr or send me an email.


End file.
